1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suction recovery apparatus for an ink jet recording apparatus, and in particular to a suction recovery apparatus for easily and reliably recovering from unsatisfactory ink discharge, for example, unsatisfactory discharge during interchange of the main tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ink jet recording apparatus has the possibility of giving rise to ink leakage from the nozzle during the transportation or long-time non-use thereof and therefore, the nozzle must be capped. Also, in an ink jet recording apparatus, ink may sometimes fail to be discharged due to impact forces or paper powder and at such time, it is necessary to provide suction through the end of the nozzle.